In many computing systems, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) directs exchanges of data between various devices coupled to a system bus. A CPU is responsible for a large number of tasks, however, and can therefore become overburdened when coordinating a large number of transfers of data. Direct Memory Access (DMA) is a technology that enables a CPU to offload the processing burden caused by memory transfers. Using DMA techniques, a DMA module (independent from the CPU) is capable of exchanging data between memory devices that are coupled to the bus, without involving the CPU.